planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Indian Rhinoceros
| image = IndianRhinoceros.jpg | scientificname = Rhinoceros unicornis | exhibit = | edition = Standard | continent = Asia | region = Nepal, India, Bhutan | iucnstatus = vu | fencegrade = 4 | landarea = 1000.0 | waterarea = 37.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = 13-40 | biome = | gsize = 1-2 | malebachelor = 1 | femalebachelor = 1-2 | reproduction = Easy | maturity = 6 years | sterility = Death | gestaincub = 16 months | interbirth = 60 Months | class = Mammalia | order = Perissodactyla | family = Rhinocerotidae | genus = Rhinoceros }}The (Rhinoceros unicornis) is a large Asian ungulate featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 2,575 Also known as the 'Greater One-Horned Rhinoceros', the Indian Rhinoceros (or Rhinoceros unicornis) is a large grazing ungulate native to the river basins of Northern India, Nepal and Bhutan. The species can be distinguished by its short, thick horn and brown-grey bumpy skin, which is often likened to plate armor. Male rhinos are bigger than females - the former averaging 4620lb and 12.1ft long, compared to the latter's average of 3520lb and 10.56ft. As well as their difference in size, males look different thanks to their large neck folds. Throughout the early 1900's, the Indian rhino was almost driven to extinction through a combination of sport hunting and their habitat being converted to farmland. These acts reduced the numbers of wild Indian rhinos drastically. While the threats have decreased in modern day, poachers are still a constant danger to them, seeking to sell their valuable horns as a sought-after ingredient in traditional medicine. There are newer threats to the rhino, too, including invasive plants overtaking their grazing plains and their competition with livestock for food and space. Because of this, rhino populations exist almost exclusively in National Parks where they are well protected - so much so that the largely successful conservation efforts have led to an ongoing increase in their numbers. Social Male Indian rhinos are solitary, only interacting to reproduce with females or to challenge other males over territory and mates. Females may be solitary or may live in a temporary, loosely bonded group of several females and their offspring. Reproduction Dominant males establish their territory over a stretch of river; an area that females will visit to feed and wallow. If a female is receptive, she will signal to the male; in return he will track her scent and chase her until she allows him to mate. Females are pregnant for 15 to 16 months before giving birth to a single calf which, after weaning, will begin to distance itself from its mother. At around 5 years old, the calf will leave to establish his or her own home range in the wild, but it won't be until the age of 10 that bulls are likely to acquire their own river territory. Animal Care Root Vegetables High Fibre Biscuits and Salt Licks |Food Trough Water Trough Water Pipe |Hanging/Large Barrel Feeder Hanging Grazer Feeder |Gyro Herb Scent Marker Mud Bath Plant Screen Rubbing Pillar [[Skittle]] [[Sprinkler]] Snowman Skittle Enrichment |TO BE ADDED }} doesn't benefit from sharing space with other species. }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *The horn of the Indian rhino is made of keratin; the same material that our fingernails and hair are made of. *Rhinos are closely related to horses and zebras. *Rhinos like to cover themselves in mud to protect their skin from the sun and insect bites. *Indian rhinos can run at 30mph for short distances. *Female Indian rhinos make whistling noises to attract males. Gallery Image Gallery RhinoScreencap.png IndianRhino.jpg Rhino2.jpg Screenshot (223).png fleeing in terror.png Screenshot (222).png Screenshot (224).png Screenshot (225).png Rhino.jpg Screenshot (256).png Screenshot (47).png 62940BF9-5F48-46AE-8E02-B84C3F88EB7E.jpeg rhinoss (2).jpg Category:Habitat Animals Category:Grassland Animals Category:Temperate Animals Category:Herbivores